an alien named zim 5 Human Zim?
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Zim is human! OMG! but what surprise does the mysterious Irken who tricked her into signing the contract have to say?


An Alien Named Zim Part 5

I looked at GIR in shock as blood dripped all over Zim's couch.

"…GIR…"

"uh-huh?"

"What happened?"

He shrugged. I then remembered something about that remote that was down the toilet so I rushed down the toilet. And to my surprise, Dib was there.

"DIB!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?"

"Because…I won't stop until you help me capture him!!!"

I started to get dizzy from losing so much blood.

"Zim is a human now!!!" "I have the tools to change that! I'll be the most famous boy alive! And you're going to help me!!!"

"NO!!! FIR!!!"

My little robot child came.

"Yes, mistress!"

"Dispose of Dib and make sure he never comes back! I have had it! I can't take the repetitiveness! I only want to see him at school or when it is necessary! Understand?!"

"Yes, mistress," she said, her eyes flashing bright red.

She tried to pull him but she couldn't with her weak human body.

"Nice try, Daisy. You and I both know that you're the kind who gives in. the kind that will be my perfect sidekick! Join me and I'll give you most of the credit for capturing him!"

"No. I've changed, Dib. I'm not like that anymore. I never will be. You're on your own…Dib."

He switched the remote again.

"DIB!!! GIVE ME THAT!!! HOW DARE YOU USE GIR AGAINST ME!!!"

GIR came down with the bloody knife.

"I must kill all humans! Must complete mission!!! YOU HUMANS MUST DIE!!!"

He was now heading towards Dib and me.

"Dib! Change it!!!"

"I can't! it won't move!!! The switch is stuck!!!"

"Well fix it, smart one!!!"

"I CAN'T!!! IT WON'T MOVE!!!"

Dib started crying. That was the first time I've seen him cry.

GIR now had me on the ground. I guess when he had his SIR moments as a human, he could be as strong as he was as a robot.

"GIR! STOP!!!"

He held the knife by my neck, making me sweat with fear.

"Must kill!!!"

I kicked him against the wall, making him angrier.

"Dib! Hand me the freakin' remote!!!"

He tossed it to me.

I twisted it a little, fixed it with my hairclip, and switched it. GIR fell with a thud.

"OOOH!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!? DO IT AGAIN!!! I CAN'T REMEMBER!!! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!!!"

I sighed with relief and hugged GIR. I didn't care what Dib thought about that.

Dib went home after I threatened to call the cops.

I went up the elevator and collapsed on the couch.

"Hello, Earth human."

"You're a human too, remember?"

"…well…"

"So are we going to the Junyir Hi Skool or staying at the Skool academy?"

"I guess the academy. We'll just be in the upper division."

"Oh. So we're staying at this skool?"

"Yeah."

I stroked Roscoe's fur a few times before yawning and falling asleep.

I woke up right at 6:15. First day back to skool!!!

I woke Zim up who had fallen asleep on the floor with a taco in his hair. Ha. GIR is so funny.

"Wake up!!!"

He moaned.

"Get up, Zim!!!"

"no."

"PUHLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!!!"

"The house is on fire!!!"

He jolted up.

"Daisy…you…ugh!!!"

We took the bus that day.

To my surprise, Dib was still attending this school!!! Yippee…

"Well…another year of your crap, huh, Daisy?"

"Oh shuddup Dib!"

We all had the same homeroom teacher. Ms. Bitters' twin sister, Ms. Bitters. Yup. Same family, same name.

Suddenly after the first few minutes, I had a sharp pain in the arm that GIR had stabbed me.

"Um…Ms. Bitters…my arm hurts. Can I go to the nurse?"

"How badly does it hurt?"

"Like there's a large razor in it."

"That's not pain! You don't know real pain!"

"But…it's giving me a headache. Can't I go to the nurse for that?"

"no. that's not serious."

A boy came up to her then and said, "I got a paper cut, Ms. Bitters…"

She sent him to the nurse. So I couldn't take no for an answer even though I didn't sound very demanding.

"It's throbbing!"

"Daisy, get to work."

"I can't. I'm not ambidextrous."

"So?"

"My right arm hurts."

"Can you move it?"

"A little."

"THEN GET TO WORK, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

I sighed and tried to pick up my pencil. Ouch.

I tried my left hand. Our assignment was to write an essay about what we plan to achieve this year. It went horribly.

It was supposed to say this:

_I believe I should achieve in mathematics because it is an area I want to improve in. I also want to improve in science because it prepares us for the future. I want to reach my full potential in all areas._

It really said:

_II BLEIieve I should ACHieVE Inmathematics because itt is an area I want to improve in. I llso wnt too mprove n science because ti it prepares uus for The FUTuRe. I wnt to reach my fullpotential inn allareas._

Try turning that in. that was just my first paragraph.

"Well, if your arm is causing you to write this horribly I'll let you go."

I walked through the hall then something grabbed me and slammed me into a locker.

It was the alien who tricked me.

"Hey aren't you the guy who-"

He cut me off by covering my mouth.

"Listen, I can turn your friend, Zim, back into an Irken."

"YOU TURNED HIM HUMAN!!! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?!? THIS ISN'T A CHILDISH DISNEY MOVIE WHERE I'LL BELIEVE ANY CRAP!!!"

"Listen…I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry's not going to cut it. I'll need a lot more than sorry to be able to trust you again!"

"Listen I only did that because I needed to! I can change him back!"

"Huh? You didn't need to! You could have just changed things back to normal! I don't want him to live the rest of his freaking life as a species that he doesn't like! Even if it's mine!"

"I see…listen, Daisy, you will never understand…"

"Understand what?"

"You'll never understand what you've done within about a year. Trust me."

"But…how…? How can I trust you?"

"Because…"

"HOW?!?"

"Because I have known you since you've known Zim."

"EEW!!! Stalker!!!"

"No I…I haven't been stalking you, alright? I…"

"What?"

"I can't do this. The Tallests want you dead, alright. That's it. I'm being paid to distract you."

"WHAT?!?"

He disappeared into air.

Dead…why do they care about me being alive? Just ignore me. I won't get in their way of anything except…destroying the planet maybe…

I walked into the nurse's office.

"Oh, hello! You don't look so well! What's wrong?"

"Well…my arm hurts."

"Oh. Okay. Sit over here and I'll be there in about ten minutes."

I thought. What does dying feel like anyway? Maybe he was lying. No. I could see the seriousness on his face. No way someone could tell a lie that good!

I looked at the kid next to me who was holding his stomach. I bet he tried the Skool's Fried prunes.

Then the pain in my arm got more intense. The nurse walked in and asked me what had happened.

"Well…I was kind of stabbed with a metal knife and…"

"Oh. Okay."

She left and came back with a large needle.

"Ouch!"

"That was a tetanus shot. Do you feel okay?"

I threw up in the trash can next to me.

"Um… can I go back to class?"

"Sure."

I left for the hall. Are nurses supposed to even give students shots?!? Whatever.

"Ms. Bitters…"

"WHAT?!?"

"May I restart the assignment?"

"Sure. Whatever."

As I was about to sit down the bell rang so I was transitioning to P.E. Zim was going to science and Dib was going to math.

"Okay, today, you will be running two, I repeat, TWO full miles!" instructed Mr. Williams, the world's worst P.E. teacher.

I raised my hand.

"Um…I have asthma and…"

"SO?!?"

"Well…I was thinking maybe I could uh…use my inhaler if I needed it…"

"INHALER?!?! THOSE ARE FOR WHIMPS WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL THEIR LUNGS!!!"

"But…you can't control your lungs. Especially with a disease like that."

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

I went home wheezing.

Then I thought about when GIR was attacking Dib and me…he said he had the tools to change Zim back to an alien.

I went to his house and came home an hour later with a bruised leg. I'm always getting hurt.

"So…he can change us back, eh, Daisy?"

"Um yeah."

"Well…"

"I NEED TO GET WHATEVER HE HAS THAT CAN HELP YOU!!!"

"'Cause you care about me."

He smiled. I blushed. That kind of thing.

"Well…it would make you happy…right?"

"Yes."

"So I'm gonna do it."

"thank you."

"I didn't do anything yet."

"I know. I'm pre-thanking you."

"Uh…why?"

"'cause"

"'cause you care about me?"

I could see him blush a little.

"Hey, why don't we go to Bloaty's tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun," I replied and with that, I fell asleep.

We went to Bloaty's the next day after Skool. Then I saw Dib and Gaz there. I swear this kid is following me!!!

"Oh. I suppose you want this," he said and pulled out a weird gadget.

"No. I don't even know what it is."

"It turns any human into an alien."

"Oh…"

I tackled him, grabbed the weapon and ran. Then Dib stood there. I'm not stupid. I knew it was a trick. He probably doesn't even have anything that could do that. I tossed it back and continued to think about how to change them back…hmm…

The next night was the Junyir high division dance. Probably the best skool night of my life…

It was cheery with lights and refreshments. People randomly chosen to sing…then…they chose me. Of all people.

Dib knew I didn't sing much and Zim knew I only sang in the shower 'cause he can hear me from the living room.

Dib tried to encourage me. By that I mean sarcastic encouragement.

"Daisy, remember our kindergarten musical?"

"Yeah. I had a cold and I did a horrible solo."

"See! You'll do great!" and with that he pushed me up on the stage…

what do I sing? So I thought what song represents me most…then I thought about my sister. What was her favorite song? I took the microphone and cleared my throat.

_I've been awake for a while nowyou've got me feelin like a child nowcause every time i see your bubbly facei get the tinglies in a silly place It starts in my toesand I crinkle my nosewhere ever it goes i always knowthat you make me smile please stay for a while nowjust take your time where ever you go _

_The rain is fallin on my window panebut we are hidin in a safer placeunder cover stayin safe and warmyou give me feelins that i adore It starts in my toesmakes me crinkle my nosewhere ever it goesi always knowthat you make me smile please stay for a while nowjust take your time where ever you goWhat am i gonna saywhen you make me feel this wayI just........mmmmmmmmmmmIt starts in my toesmakes me crinkle my nosewhere ever it goesi always knowthat you make me smile please stay for a while nowjust take your time where ever you go_

Everyone applauded more than they've applauded anyone else who came up.

"What made you sing that song?" asked a curious Dib.

" it's my sister's favorite."

"Amy, right?"

"Yeah."

"OH! I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU HAD ANOTHER REASON! MAYBE A SPECIAL SOMEONE!!!"

"SHUDDUP, DIB!"

Zim and I went home after awhile.

At home the doorbell suddenly rang. At first I got a weird vibe and thought it was Dib. Turns out, it wasn't.

"MOM! DAD! AMY! MIKE!!!"

I hugged them. I hugged my sis like an anaconda.

"I missed you! Where were you for about a year?!?!"

"Looking for you!"

I hugged them once more.

I hugged GIR and even Zim goodbye. Then what would I do about FIR?

"A robot? Sweetie, that's a child."

We took her anyway and went in the car. Hmm…I guess we got a new one. Hey…isn't our house the other way? They fixed the apartments.

"Isn't it north Elenor street?"

No one answered. Man it was so dark outside…

We parked in an alley.

"Why are we here?"

We got out of the car.

Then my family suddenly transformed into a plague of aliens!

"FIR!!! HELP!!! HEY!!! YOU! ALIEN! LET ME GO!!!"

The car transformed into a ship and I ran as fast as I could.

I went into Zim's house and closed the door.

"Zim! Lock the doors!!! Hurry!"

"What happened? Why did you come back?"

"They…they're Irkens! They want to kill me!!! I know it!!!"

"Just…go down into the base with FIR and GIR."

And we left down the toilet and assumed the worst.

To be continued…


End file.
